


Looking Out for You

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Guilt, M/M, Unrequited Crush, uhh idk man its just Wilbur is a sad man and ilkke madly jnlove eith a 16 year old i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: to put it simply, wilbur is like kinda inlove with mr tommyinnit but obviously that's illegal!!! and Tommy just. doesn't. feel the same?? idk im still thinking LLE. anyway. enjoy???
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Looking Out for You

**Author's Note:**

> short lil thing part 2 maybe??? if im creative enough  
> anyway, twitter is @tommyingot  
> antis, i get it. im gross bla bla go away lls and thnx  
> i was bored and motivated so i. wrote this and. idk man i kinda dont like it but man I'm really fucking bored

The strong longing that had taken refuge in his heart pulled and snapped at each of his strings of any self constraint he'd held when it came to logical decisions. 

Y'know, it started as a small crush, one Wilbur barely even registered. It didn't hit that spot in his brain that it even was a crush, he just figured Tommy was a bit different to his friends. That being said, Tommy was different in many ways than one. 

One of which being, Tommy was his..well, his best friend. Pathetic, yes, but the teen managed to keep Wilbur in tact, evading him from episodes where he'd block off the universe and his friends for days on end. That's what really struck him to notice how close they were.

The second being..the problem at hand; his crush. Perhaps it was distinct to the outer world how Wilbur stared in awe at Tommy. How he basically watered the boy in praises left right and centre. He'd never necessarily done it to anyone else.

Tommy was mature if you passed through his online persona. His loud mouth and obnoxious personality often boiled down in the midst of their late night calls, talking. Not talking about anything in general, rather everything. Then was their time to unravel, lift off any and all burdens that may have been weighing them down that week.

Wilbur's mind and morals were on thin ice, barely differing right and wrong. They always had been, he'd always found younger people, primarily teens, attractive. It could be considered a guilty pleasure if you think about it. But, it was wrong. He barely acknowledged it, he didn't want to. 

Tonight was one of those nights. A dim light from their Discord call illuminated his face ever so slightly. They were sat swinging to and from conversations, until the elder brought up another meet up.

Tommy was more than ecstatic and agreed within the second it was mentioned.

Wilbur smiled to himself, he could feel the soft 'thump, thump' of his heart pick up a notch at the thought of seeing Tommy again with the addition of these founded feelings. He felt like a teen again crushing on some girl he barely knew, except he knew said 'girl' extremely well. And that helped his mind release any guilt he held. Having the mindset of a teen would aid his troublesome ego, but not for the best.

He knows that one wrong slip up and he'd be over, Wilbur's career would be over. His freedom would be over. He would be locked up in a pale cell, left with his guilty conscience and his mistakes. Left there to ponder where he went wrong and when everything went downhill. But that train of thought was for another time.

They continued their conversation, brainstorming dates and ideas for their meetup. And once it was set in stone, he was bubbling with that giddy feeling. 

As time approached the meetup date, Wilbur spent his days constructing a song. A song dedicated to someone. A song dedicated to Tommy, though that was covered by a switch up of pronouns. He'd hidden his secret well so far.

He was proud of his work, and planned on presenting it to Tommy directly, face to face. The raw truth to be laid in front of the boy on a platter. Wilbur was passionate about this, and he wouldn't want to lose his progress. He wouldn't want to lose his spot for some stupid law.

Sometimes, he'd lay in a cold sweat on his bed, soaking the sheets with his pent up worry. Just sometimes, he'd think rationally. Wilbur would fight himself in his mind against these- these feelings. He can't help them, and he won't. He loved feeling love-sick. Forbidden love, the cliché classic, was Wilburs favoured type of love. 

The pining, the pain. He relished in those feelings, it made him feel like a character in a story. And stories always had happy endings, or at least most of them did, and that's what had chipped him in to lengthen these feelings and act on them.

Upon Tommy's arrival, they went on as they planned, the occasional spontaneous change of plans. Now it was afternoon, they were sat on his couch, paying little to no attention to the show on the screen.

"Could I...show you something I've been working on?" Wilbur proposed, picking his words out with some weariness. He was careful to not slip and fall into trouble he couldn't manage.

Tommy gave a warm smile, one that released butterflies into Wilbur's rib cage to bump into his heart. And they did so, fluttering about feverishly. He nodded, turning to face Wilbur. "Mhm, I'd love to hear."

How one expression from the kid could ease him into a mess of goo honestly baffled Wilbur, but he scrambled to grab his guitar.

He coughed, ridding his throat of any lumps that blocked the words from tumbling out, and he did just as he said. He showed no connection between his feelings for Tommy and the song, but simultaneously showed him just that. The blatant truth.

Tommy applauded his work, showing his support. "That was awesome!" The blonde grinned, gawking at Wilbur and his pure talent. Oblivious to Wilbur's motivation for the song. 

"Thank you, Tom." The brunette said shyly, feeling heat spread against his cheeks. How was he so easy to get flustered? It was his one fault, one he was embarrassed of. "Would you like a drink?" Wilbur offered, already setting off to grab himself one.

"Ah, no I'll pass on that but thank you." 

"M'kay." Wilbur hummed, whistling to himself as he poured a beverage, one from his liquor cabinet. Yes, he was responsible for taking care of the teen, but a little alcohol can't hurt anyone. The fact of the matter was, he was head over heels. He didn't even know he was gay until these emotions revealed from their hidden little spot. This was his awakening. And fuck did it scare him.

It scared the shit outta Wilbur, and the alcohol was to ease at the tension he felt. He felt tight in the shoulder, hoisted up by strings, his chest felt constricted by something, and in a rapid choice of distress, his breathing picked up.

He skulled the beverage, feeling loser by the second. Once the cup was emptied he settled for just bringing the bottle out. He needed far more than a glass or two. 

He sat back at the couch, where Tommy eyed down the bottle in Wilburs hand. He felt unnerved that his current guardian would be getting tipsy at the least, but just settled back. It was Wilbur after all, and he wouldn't let anyone do something, nor would he do anything, right?

So he kept that in mind, though he was on edge about how Wilbur just took swig after swig. And Wilbur just continued to down the alcohol, the burn that trailed down his throat gave him enough gratitude and it substituted well enough for the lack of action he'd be getting in his love life.

All because he was stuck up, hanging by the neck of his shirt, for some teen. Someone he couldn't be with, or at least not publicly. The elder's wants were rooted into soil, and soon it'd grow, and if things didn't go as planned, it'd shrivel. It'd wither and dissipate to restart and bloom into another fixation over someone. But it will work.

Tommy noticed the switch of moods, how Wilburs mannerisms went taut and jittery. Was there something wrong? Something odd? Maybe he was overthinking and Wilbur just hadn't slept well that night.

For the most part, Tommy was half right. Wilbur had been losing sleep over his little idée fix, he'd spent some nights with a head full of an infinite chain of.. thoughts. Plans, he had the irrational need to accomplish what the 'Gods' had given him. They planned this through, and lended him these feelings.

"..Rough week?" The younger questioned, not really knowing what to say at this moment.

Wilbur paused his sporadic drinking, nodded his head and pursed his alcohol lined lips. "Sure, I'd call it that." And maybe drinking was a bad idea, considering his judgement was now misted over with a hazy desire, which in the end would probably be a disaster. 

"Mmh..Well anyway, I was thinking…" Tommy started talking about something, though Wilbur had tuned out, skirting along dangerous territory. His mind was a maze, he was lost. He didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't realise until it was too late, all he could do was continue on smoothly in hopes of everything falling into place.

But it didn't, when he kissed Tommy the boy stilled, motionless. He was as still as a statue, cold as one too, which is..not really a good sign. He stayed until Tommy leaned back, staring down Wilbur.

The elder notest the disgust brewing within his eyes, the very eye's he could watch and explore for hours on end. It hurt. It hurt to think that this would never be returned, and he'd be frowned upon for his thoughts and actions.

Now, the occurrence of Wilburs odd behaviour was visible. His 'true colours' were revealed. Said colours were dull, there was so much that had happened to Wilbur that he wasn't a bright chap anymore. And Tommy could feel himself about to break down because...what the fuck?

Like, what the actual everliving fuck?


End file.
